


Doctor's House Call

by Crimsonfucker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonfucker/pseuds/Crimsonfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are alone in her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's House Call

 

     Rose Tyler was lying on her bed in London, England. While her body lay still, her mind was filled with the possibilities of the next few hours. As she continued to lie there savoring the feel of the smooth cotton sheets on her bare skin, there was a knock on the door. A smile formed on her lips, half from happiness and half from lust hoping to be fulfilled. As Rose walked to the door, she could feel her senses heighten as adrenaline flooded her body. The padding of her feet on the wood flooring. The slight bounce in her breasts as she walked. The smell of the perfume she had dabbed on her neck.

     The few short meters to the door felt like miles as anticipation filled her chest. Finally though, she made it. She opened the door, hiding behind it, and looked around to see her Doctor standing there. She enjoyed the look of surprise on his face at seeing her answer the door while nude.

     “Come in, Doctor,” Rose purred.

     “Well…If you insist,” he said, moving inside the door. His eyes traced every curve of her naked body, from her soft breasts, to her growing hips, all the way around to her firm rump as she closed the door behind him.

     “So, did you have something specific in mind, then?” the Doctor asked.

      Rose’s smile grew. She moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his clothes. She ran her tongue seductively over her teeth before putting her mouth to his ear.

     “I guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you, Doctor?” she cooed.

     After quickly nipping his ear, Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and led him towards the bedroom. She kept eye contact with him, grinning the whole time, continuing backwards until her legs made contact with the side of the bed. The Doctor’s eyes were filled with a passion she hadn’t seen since their first time together. She could feel him pressing against her through the material of his pants. Rose’s body shuddered involuntarily as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. Her breath caught in her throat as their lips touched. Electricity shot through her body when he ran his fingers up her stomach to her breasts. His thumbs brushed the tips of her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her and causing the muscles of her back to tighten, arching her chest up towards him.   

     The Doctor broke their kiss first. Before Rose had a chance to complain, he had already moved his mouth to her waiting breast. The tip had grown stiff with anticipation and lust. Rose moaned erotically as her Doctor’s lips caressed her breasts, flicking his tongue around the tips just the way he knew she liked it. She suddenly became aware of the fact that his jacket had already come off and his shirt was already halfway off as well.

     “Lie down, my dear,” he whispered in a voice that made her entire body tingle.

     Following his command, Rose laid down on the bed. Before she knew it, her Doctor was on top of her, kissing her and pressing his own naked body against hers. She could feel him pressing hard against the inside of her thigh. Her breathing increased as she felt the adrenaline course through her system. Her vision was filled with her Doctor’s face, filled with that smirk she loved so much. Every inch of her body was silently screaming out to him, begging him to satisfy her lusty cravings.

     “Please, Doctor. Please stop teasing me,” Rose moaned quietly, hoping that he could see in her eyes how much she longed to have him inside her.

     “Not yet,” he smiled, quickly grabbing a handful of her hair and sharply pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck. The Doctor dove in, intensely kissing down her neck, causing his Companion to moan in tortured pleasure. Pleased with her reaction, he continued kissing down her chest, stopping to run his tongue along the curve of the bottom of her breast up to the tip in order to hear another moan that drove him mad. Rose ran her fingers through his tousled hair, holding her Doctor’s head to her breasts. Despite her grip on his hair, he continued to kiss down her torso, running his lips across her stomach, down to the top of her pelvis. At this point, he slowed his pace to a halt. After pausing for a few seconds to finish torturing his Rose, The Doctor once again met her lips with his. His tongue ran up and down the inside of her lips, tasting and feeling the wetness there increase. Rose’s moan brought him out of the blissful state he had unknowingly slipped in. The Doctor raised his eyes to look at Rose’s face and was rewarded with seeing her biting her lip, face scrunched in a look of sheer pleasure.

     Deciding it was time; he slipped his first finger inside Rose. Feeling the warmth of her body envelop his finger was exhilarating. His tongue continued to trace her lips as he slid another finger inside, feeling her velvety walls and looking for the rigid zone that he knew would bring her so much pleasure. The Doctor was always surprised at how strongly Rose always reacted when his fingers reached it, and this time was no different. Her curved figure bucked violently in the air, pressing the most sensitive area above her lips into his waiting mouth. Rose’s moans of ecstasy filled the room as the combined sensations were too much for her to take. Her mind exploded with electricity that coursed through her veins, causing her muscles to spasm, gripping her Doctor’s fingers inside her and covering them in her wetness. Once the sensation had passed, The Doctor pulled his fingers out of his Companion and laid down beside her. Rose’s chest was still heaving as she worked to regained control of her breathing.  Once she had, she rolled over to look her Doctor in the eyes.

     “Now, it’s your turn, Doctor,” she purred.

**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting anything of this sort. Always love to hear feedback and criticism (hopefully constructive, but I'll read it all).


End file.
